Return to the Glistening Lotus
by jojoDO
Summary: Sequel to Lili at the Glistening Lotus. With the desire to have Asuka at her side consuming her, Lili makes her boldest move yet. Will it pay off? CO-OP WITH MAJOR MIKE POWELL III!
1. Chapter 1

**jojoDO: Congratulations, reader. You have the privilege of reading what may very well be the greatest lemon ever conceived by man's dirty mind! In fact, this is so epic that I couldn't possibly handle it myself. Sooo I have appointed the help of a professional... my dear buddy Major Mike Powell III! He's kinda my mentor in the ways of yuri lol. Say hello, Mikey ;)**

 **Major Mike Powell III: So...hey folks~ Some people can't leave well enough alone~ Amirite, Jojo-san, my friend~? ;3 (Nudges Jojo-san in the ribs) Welcome to this piece, this nice and sexy li'l two-parter starring the two most dysfunctional maidens in fighting games. LOL So precious, these two, Lili and Asuka, aren't they~? *O***

 **So, Jojo-san had the full reigns in this first, all-lesbian chapter. Chapter 2 is all on me, and I will do my damnest not to take too long, 'k folks? All I will say is: in chapter 2, Lili and Asuka shall become ~women together. Please look forward to it after reading and reviewing this first chapter~!**

 **Seeya on the next chapter of debauchery. Jojo-san, thanks for the opportunity to work together! (Bumps his forearm against Jojo-san's)**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**

 **jojoDO: By the way... if you have yet to read "Lili at the Glistening Lotus" by my buddy here, maybe you should go do that. Since, you know, this is the sequel and all. Anyways, ENJOY!**

Lili was a troubled girl. She had everything in the world; money, looks, a butler, a fancy mansion, and even exclusive access to a wonderful secret club of infinite indulgence. But despite all these accommodations... she would always feel a sense of unfulfillment. There was one gaping piece missing from the puzzle: a girl whom she loved with all her heart. A girl she wanted to share her whole world with...

"SEBASTIAAAAAAAN!" Lili cried out, jumping out from underneath her sheets with an annoyed look on her face. It took a few minutes, but eventually she could hear the footsteps quickly approaching.

"O-Oui, Mademoiselle Lili?!" Sebastian panted, his age causing him to tire easily from the shortest of walks.

"I can't sleep... gaaah I was thinking of her again!" Lili pouted. "Ohh, how I wish to just invite her into my bed... to caress her beautiful short hair... to rest my head on her beautifully substantial bosom..."

Sebastian was getting a little embarrassed at hearing Lili talk this way, so he loudly cleared his throat to interrupt her. "Ahem, p-perhaps some tea would calm your nerves?"

"I DON'T WANT TEA! I WANT MY SWEET ASUKA-CHAN!" Lili whined. "I WANT HER I WANT HER I WANT HER!" Lili beat her fists on the mattress a few times, her face red as angry tears streamed down.

"Mademoiselle, please, calm yourself!" Sebastian bellowed. Lili finally stopped and looked at him, her chest moving up and down with her hard breaths.

"You seem to be a little stressed out as of late. Perhaps a visit to... that place... is in order?"

Lili wiped her eyes and composed herself. "You mean The Glistening Lotus? No... I can't. Sebastian, it's just not enough anymore. It doesn't relax me like it used to. Now, whenever I go there... I can only think about how much I want Asuka there beside me."

"Oh, Mademoiselle Lili... I hate to see you troubled so. Is there anything I can do to help?" Sebastian asked, placing a caring hand on her shoulder. He even sat down on the bed with her, partly because he was tired from running to her room.

"No... in the end, it's up to me and me only." Lili replied. "I have to put my cards on the table. No more playing around, no more friendly jabs... I have to step forward and strike a decisive blow."

"What do you have in mind?" Sebastian asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I have to go visit her, girl to girl. I have to pour out my feelings to Asuka and ask her to be mine!" Lili exclaimed, jumping to her feet and raising a fist. "No more beating around the bush. Just like in a street fight, I have to go forward without hesitation! I will claim Asuka... and then we will go there together and share in the sweet bliss of half a dozen manly studs!"

"That's very bold of you, Mademoiselle Lili. Very good!" Sebastian exclaimed, giving her a round of applause for her bold statements.

"Then it's settled! Tomorrow afternoon, you will take me to Asuka's house after school. And then, that night... hopefully the two of us can go to the Glistening Lotus hand in hand. Oh Sebastian... do you think she'll say yes?"

"I think your strong spirit will certainly win her over, Mademoiselle Lili. I believe in you!" Sebastian replied with a thumbs up.

"Oh thank you Sebastian. You're the best..." Lili said softly, a warm smile on her face. She leaned over and embraced Sebastian, her spirit uplifted by the kind butler's words. If there was no one else on the planet who believed in her... at least he always would. With his support, Lili had the confidence to step forward and make a move on the girl she loved more than life itself.

 **THE NEXT AFTERNOON...**

Lili anxiously tapped her foot on the limo floorboard, her head pressed against the window as deep open mouthed breaths escaped from her.

"S-Sebastian, I''m hot. Could you crank up the AC?"

"Oui. Is that better?"

"Th-thank you."

Lili was having a meltdown in the backseat of her limo as Sebastian drew closer and closer to Asuka's residence. School had let out an hour ago, and Lili had been using a good portion of that time rehearsing her lines in front of the mirror. Of course, no amount of talking to one's reflection can prepare them for the real thing. Once Lili got there, it was all up to her unwavering resolve to muster up the words to say. It was do or die; she would either walk out of that house with Asuka on her arm, or crying in failure.

"We are here, Mademoiselle Lili." Sebastian announced. Lili's heart nearly stopped when he turned the key and killed the ignition. This was it; she had to get out of that car, walk into Asuka's house, and win her heart.

A deep breath allowed her to finally get moving as she opened her door and gently closed it. She approached the driver window and motioned for Sebastian to roll it down.

"Sebastian, I want you to wait here for me as long as it takes. Will you do this for me?"

"Of course I will, Madamoiselle Lili. Now go in there and claim love!"

With a determined nod Lili ran off and approached Asuka's front door, Sebastian watching her from his windshield with a warm smile.

"So strong willed... ever since she was a baby..." he muttered, wiping a nostalgic tear.

Lili took a few deep breaths before raising her fist. She visualized everything, ran through her lines one last time, and then... finally, the knock.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

It took a few anxious seconds before the door finally opened and there, standing face to face, was Asuka Kazama. Her beautiful short brown hair was hanging down and sopping wet. Her pink tanktop with a little panda design on it was slightly damp, as well as the gray cotton shorts she was wearing. She must have gotten out of the shower and didn't dry herself thoroughly before putting on clothes. But nevertheless, the sight of her drove Lili mad.

"Oh...it's uhhh... you." Asuka said flatly.

"What's with that?! Aren't you happy to see me?" Lili asked, a tiny pout on her lips.

"Well, when you come around I dunno whether to get ready for a fight or tune out your cheesy pick up lines."

"I'm not here for fighting! I'm here for..for... c-can I come in?"

"Fine..."

Asuka opened the door wide enough to let Lili through, then closed the door behind them. It was too early to determine whether things were going well or not... but at least she got into Asuka's house. That right there was progress.

"Want something to drink? I have some of that sweet ass coffee milk."

"No... I just... can you sit down?"

Asuka was starting to get a little weirded out. "Ummm since when are you all serious? What, did someone close to you die or something?"

"JUST SIT DOWN, PLEASE!"

"Alright, sheesh! Man, you can be a real bitch sometimes."

Asuka plopped down onto the couch right next to Lili and crossed her legs in an unladylike fashion. Lili got a little flustered being in such close proximity to her.

"So what the hell do ya want that's so serious you had to come to my HOUSE?"

Lili lowered her head and closed her eyes before speaking. "I just wanted to come here... no tricks, no pick up lines... no jokes. I just wanted to let you know... how beautiful you are."

"Wh-wha...?"

Lili pressed a finger against Asuka's lips before she could say anything. Admittedly, Asuka was getting a little warm in the face.

"You are beautiful... so beautiful... and you don't realize how crazy you make me. I want to share everything with you, Asuka... I want to share my whole world. But whenever I get close to you, you push me away!"

Lili finally removed her finger and allowed Asuka to speak. It took a few moments for Asuka to find words to say; seeing Lili like this being so genuine was really unexpected. It was... kind of sweet.

"Lili... I just don't like you making a big scene at school. I get so embarrassed when you strut over to me and try to drag me to the rooftop for a "private dinner". I'm not like you, okay? I'm not some rich girl who eats gold corn flakes for breakfast. If you could just act more down to earth, then maybe I wouldn't be so embarrassed to be around you!"

Lili put her hand to her mouth and blinked back a few tears. "Oh Asuka... I'm so sorry! Please forgive me... I was just trying to impress you."

"You do impress me..." Asuka replied. "...you impress me by being a good fighter and a friend."

"But I don't want to be friends!" Lili blurted. "I love you, Asuka Kazama!"

Asuka gasped when she heard that. A rush of red traveled to her face until she was nearly blood red.

"W-wow... l-love?"

Lili threw her arms around Asuka and pulled her tight. Surprisingly, Asuka didn't fight back.

"Yes... ever since we met, you have won my heart. I love you. I want to hold you, kiss you, become a woman with you..."

Lili knew she was cranking things up to the max, but she didn't care. She was going full throttle right now, and she wasn't slowing down.

Asuka fell backwards onto the couch, Lili on top of her. Lili didn't hesitate as she impacted against Asuka's lips with her own. While Lili ravaged her lips, she whispered out loving words i between each breath.

"Mmm...ahh...you're an angel...you're a goddess... I love you Asuka..."

Asuka instinctively met Lili's lips with equal force, her uncertainty fading. Deep down inside, she really DID want this; seeing the extent Lili would go to in order to prove her love was a beautiful and attractive sight. Being with her like this felt right all of a sudden, like something deep down in the bowels of her heart that was sleeping... and just waiting for the right moment to awaken.

Asuka used her strength to pry Lili off of her and hoist her up high.

"A-Asuka! Wh-what are you doing?" Lili gasped.

"You want my answer? Then let's go upstairs." Asuka commanded.

Asuka carried Lili upstairs and opened her door. Upon the door opening, she slammed Lili onto her bed and started pulling off her shoes and socks.

"A-Asuka..." Lili gasped.

"Shut up! You fuckin rich bitch... always coming to school looking so sexy... always teasing me... always dangling a carrot in front of my nose... well no more! We're all alone... it's just me and you now. I'm done hesitating... I'm gonna fuckin ravage you!"

"Oh my, Asuka... y-you're making me..."

Lili suddenly felt the slightest hint of wetness between her legs hearing Asuka talk like that. When Asuka finally reached her dress and yanked it off over her head, Lili's white lacy panties could clearly be seen with dampness covering them. It was a little embarassing, but Lili didn't care; she wanted Asuka to see how she made her feel.

Asuka pulled down her shorts and finally her tanktop, Lili getting a little wetter at the sight of her boobs barely contained by the white push up bra. Her white cotton panties with pink stripes were also pretty freaking adorable; Lili couldn't wait to remove them.

"Asuka... I've waited for this for so long..." Lili cooed.

Asuka leaped onto the bed and tackled Lili, and their arms and legs wrapped up until they became a human pretzel. Their lips met and the creaking of the bed commenced as their bodies rolled around and bounced. After wrestling and making out for a few minutes, Lili's hands went upwards and attempted to relieve Asuka of her bra. Unfortunately, she underestimated the size and perkiness of Asuka's glorious mounds. As soon as her bra fell off, her boobs sprang out like a jack in the box and hit Lili in the face.

"OOF! A-Asuka..." Lili giggled.

"Oh..sorry." Asuka replied with a laugh.

"Perhaps in the King of Iron Fist Tournament, you have a new deadly weapon at your disposal..." Lili teased.

"Oh shut up..."

Lili's sexual appetite increased tenfold once she gazed upon the abundance of Asuka's breasts and the juicy reddish pink nipples that displayed prominently. Her mouth watered at the thought of taking them in her mouth. But first... she just wanted to touch the damned things she had fantasized about for so long.

"Just lay back, Asuka... I just want to feel them for a while..."

Asuka relaxed against her pillow and allowed Lili to straddle her. Once Lili was nice and comfortable, she placed a hand on each breast and commenced squeezing and rubbing the heavenly flesh pillows. Her hands sent ripples of pleasure through Asuka's oversized funbags, so much that Asuka could feel it tingling through her entire body.

"Ahhh...ahh...ahhh..."

Lili was aggressive with them, rubbing them in a circular motion so hard that her palms were pressing down on the flesh. Her erect nubs were being moved around along with it, and the electrifying tingles were causing her body to shiver.

"Ahhh...ahhh!"

"Ohh Asuka... ahh... they're so big and warm and heavenly... ahhh let me taste your delicious cantaloupes!"

Lili buried her face on Asuka's right breasts and started suckling her, her entire mouth engorged. The tickling sensation of her lips and the wet tongue slithering on her nipples had Asuka trickling in her panties. Dark stains were forming and even a droplet or two leaked down her thighs.

"Oh god Lili...! AHH! I think I'm CUMMING!"

Asuka's breathing became uncontrollable as Lili quickly got off of her to check if she was okay. She slid down Asuka's wet underwear to see what was happening; sure enough her pussy was contracting, albeit slowly.

"UHHH! AGGH! IT'S NOT THERE YET!" Asuka squealed. "AHH PLEASE LILI KEEP GOING!"

Not wanting to see Asuka suffer, Lili acted fast. She yanked off her panties the rest of the way and quickly lifted her legs high in the air and spread them. Asuka was practically upside down from Lili's sudden burst of strength.

Lili thrust her tongue forward and attacked Asuka's folds, attempting to finish her off fast and hard. The wet object thrusting in and out of her made Asuka squeal and beg for the sweet release.

"AhhhHHHHHHH! P-please! Harder...faster...almost there!"

Lili added to the sensation by gently inserting a forefinger into Asuka's exposed anus and then started tonguing her twat so hard that she was nearly headbutting her. This combination finally allowed Asuka the sweet release she was begging for.

"OH GOOOOD!"

Lili witnessed her pussy closing, then reopening with a huge blast of love juices right in her face. She contracted for at least a whole minute, the squirts coming out slower and slower until they were finally a sputter. Asuka's scream of ecstasy didn't fate until the orgasm was completely over.

Lili allowed Asuka to lay there for a second and recover from the overwhelming sensation she just experienced. While Asuka regained her breath, Lili spoke.

"Now you know how much I love you, Asuka my darling. I want to make you feel like this all the time..."

"Ah, Lili..." Asuka choked out. "Y-you know, I've never hated you, even if I said I did..."

The two of them laid there for a sec as Asuka's energy returned to her. Finally, with a smile, she crawled over to Lili.

"Now... take that shit off and turn around. I want to give you something now."

Lili giggled with anxiety as she got out of her bra and then finally kicked off her underwear. She turned around and put her face against the pillow, sticking her ass in the air. She gasped when she immediately felt a pair of hands on her ass pulling apart her cheeks.

"A-Asuka! Oooh, be gentle please..."

"Relax, princess. I won't leave any permanent damage..." Asuka replied with a grin.

Lili's eyes popped open when she felt the tongue enter her ass. A tingly rush flooded through her body upon feeling the wet cold object.

"OHHHH!"

Asuka came out of Lili's first hole, then went deep into her moist depths with the second thrust.

"OHH SHIT!"

Asuka alternated with each thrust of her tongue: ass, pussy, ass, pussy... each one was pleasured in perfect rhythm and Lili couldn't have moaned harder.

"OHHH! ASUKAAA! OHH GOD YESSS!"

Asuka's tongue went all the way in Lili's cave until she planted her lips and gave a sloppy kiss. Upon removing her tongue, a gush of womanly essence came flooding out followed by rapid vaginal contractions.

"OHHH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIIIIIT!" Lili cried out, her whole body nearly dancing from the effects. She had masturbated to Asuka plenty of times in the past, but this was a whole different level of pleasure.

"Geez princess, you came pretty easily." Asuka laughed.

"I'm...sorry...I just... was waiting so long...to do that with you..." Lili panted out.

"Catch your breath for a moment. And then... I want to show you something."

As Lili gently breathed in and out, Asuka crawled off the bed and approached her dresser. She bent over (earning a glance from Lili who didn't want to miss that glorious view) and pulled open her bottom dresser.

"What's that?" Lili asked.

"It's something that's very personal to me." Asuka replied. "It's something I've been waiting to use for a long time."

Lili's eyes widened when Asuka pulled out a 12 inch, double sided blue dildo before closing her drawer back.

"Oh my god... why do you have that?" Lili asked.

"I've been waiting to use it with the right person... and I think you're the one." Asuka replied.

Lili's eyes welled up with happiness. "R-really? Y-you want to use it with me?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh Asuka! I love you!"

"I...I love you too, Lili. Now get comfy and spread your legs."

Asuka crawled onto the bed and scooted up to Lili, who had her legs spread and a smile on her face. She stared lovingly at Asuka, her eyes still glistening with tears. Asuka gently pushed the dildo into her end, not taking her eyes off of her lover. Lili winced a little, but eventually she relaxed and took in all six inches of her side.

"Is that good?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Okay... I'm putting in my end now."

Asuka took a deep breath and inserted the other six inches deep into her own womanhood. Once it was securely inside them, Lili and Asuka began to buck their hips together. They started off slow, but after a few seconds the arousal reached its peak and they started getting aggressive with it.

"Oh Asuka! Ohhh Asuka!"

"Lili! Ahhh! Lili, yesss!"

Their pelvic areas slammed together with each thrust, their pussy lips impacting against each other as well. As they fucked each other, Lili and Asuka leaned over and kissed each other with their tongues. They wriggled them around a few times, then went in full lips. They alternated between kissing with tongue and lips every few seconds as the pressure in their depths built up.

"Oh..ohhh..OHH...OHHHH...I LOVE YOUUUUU!" Lili squealed as she was the first to orgasm once again.

"OH SHIT! AHH, OHH LILIIIII!" Asuka squealed afterwards, her pussy beginning to gush fluids once again.

Their bodies moved perpetually for a few more seconds but slowed down more and more, like a machine that had just been unplugged. Eventually their thrusts stopped and they collapsed on the bed, their bodies exhausted.

"Huff...huff... let me snuggle with you Asuka. I want to talk to you..."

Asuka crawled underneath the covers and laid her head down, then allowed Lili to crawl in right beside her. The two of them snuggled tightly and Lili laid her head on Asuka's chest.

"What is it?" Asuka asked softly.

"There's something I want to share with you too... something I've been waiting to share with you for a long time."

"What is it?"

"But first you have to promise to keep it a secret, okay? Not just anybody knows about this place."

"P-place?"

"Promise me."

"Okay, I promise! Now what is this place?!"

"It's a secret club called the Glistening Lotus... it's a sex club where people go to experience the greatest pleasure of their lives."

"W-wowww...

"I go there from time to time. In fact, I'm one of their favorite customers. But recently, I haven't been happy going alone. The truth is, I want to take you with me... I've always dreamed of laying beside you as the two of us have our bodies worshipped..."

"A s-sex club? Oh, I don't know about that.."

"Cmon Asuka, PLEEEEEEEASE? I promise they won't do anything you don't want. I will take care of you. Please say yes, Asuka! I love you and want you to experience this pleasure with me!"

"Ummm... well..."

"Do you trust me?"

Asuka looked deep into Lili's eyes for a moment. The two of them have been rivals, friends, lovers... if there was anyone in the world Asuka had to turn to, it would probably be Lili of all people.

"Yes... I trust you. Fine, I'll come with you."

"EEEEEEEEK! OH THANK YOU ASUKA THANK YOUUUUUU!"

Asuka giggled as Lili immediately began attacking her with kisses all over her face. Lili was so excited that half of the kisses didn't hit their mark.

"Okay, okay! Lili, stop! Hahahaha!"

Lili finally calmed down and snuggled back against Asuka with a happy sigh.

"Ahhh... I love you so much Asuka. I should really...go tell Sebastian... but I'm sooo tired..."

With a couple of yawns exchanged, the two drifted off to sleep for a little nap. Luckily for Lili, Sebastian himself was asleep in the driver's seat.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 02**

The limousine ride was mostly quiet, with only hushed whispers and sweet nothings whispered in Asuka's ear by Lili. There was some mellow music playing from the built-in stereo, and Lili even offered Asuka some of the finest wine in the compartment's cooler.

However, the Japanese girl firmly refused.

"I...I don't want this to be just a fuzzy memory, Lili...I want to be completely lucid and sober to...to do this with you, and enjoy myself," the stutter was all nothing but first time nervousness. She knew Lili well enough to know that the Frenchwoman would have never offered this experience if she weren't absolutely certain that her Japanese beloved could go through with it for her.

The heiress gave her new girlfriend a sweet, gentle, unhurried kiss along with a firm, encouraging squeeze of her hand with both of her own.

"Thank you so much, Asuka, my dearest. This is a dream come true for me~!" Lili cooed her approval, her voice thick with her beautiful accent and love and gratitude.

"Glad I could please you PRINCESS, hee hee~" Asuka teased, poking Lili in the ribs and making her giggle.

"Hee hee! D-don't call me that!" Lili giggled, swatting Asuka's hand away.

A few seconds of silence filled the car as Asuka's smile faded and nervous thoughts began to once again fill her head. Lili could tell just by looking at her, the way she pressed her head against the car window and peered into the endless black of night, that she was battling the uncertainty inside her.

"...You're scared, aren't you?"

Asuka looked over at Lili, whose face was serious now as well. She hung her head down and gave the slightest of nods before looking away.

"I want to make you happy, but... I-I've never done this before..."

Lili grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. "Asuka, I SWEAR to you... they won't do anything you're uncomfortable with. I will take care of you... trust me. Look in my eyes... and trust me."

Asuka peered into Lili's silver eyes and could feel her sincerity like it was physical. The look Lili gave her calmed her soul, eased her nerves, silenced her violently thumping heart... and she suddenly felt like she could actually go through with it.

A beautiful smile and a look of determination and resolve dawned on Asuka's face, replacing the frown she had just now.

"Y-Yes! Yeah! Thank you so much, Lili...I'm a Kazama, damn it! Kazama's fear nothing!" The brunette claimed and raised a clenched fist. The blonde's smiled dazzled her and she gave a firm nod of her own, lifting her own fist to bump it with Asuka's.

"That's the Asuka Kazama I know and fell hopelessly in love with~!" She cheered and she and Asuka leaned in to join their lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

Their smooch was interrupted when the limo stopped moving and Sebastian politely knocked on the window on Lili's side.

"Mademoiselle Lili, Mademoiselle Asuka, we are here. You'll have to go on foot from here." The elderly butler informed.

"Yes! Thank you, Sebastian!" Lili called and her loyal companion opened the door for her and Asuka to step out into the chilly night.

"Well...shall we go, mon amour~?" Lili offered her hand to Asuka, who smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Hai, Ojou-sama~"

"Come on, don't call me that!"

And giggling the two stepped out of the limo and, after Lili instructed Sebastian to leave and be on stand-by for her call to come pick them up, the blonde took Asuka's hand gently yet firmly, intertwining their fingers together as Lili guided her girlfriend through the alleys and doors to reach the building that, on the outside, looked completely unremarkable.

"...oh my goodness, she's _way_ more beautiful than you told us, Miss Lili~!" Welcomed the two a beautiful young woman with long, black hair tied into a high ponytail with enchanting violet eyes and violet-painted lips sitting at the reception desk with the big, blue neon sign of a lotus behind her.

"...Lili?" Asuka gave her girlfriend a little pout. "What have you been telling the people here about me...?"

"Mmmmmm noooothing muuuuuuuch~" Lili replied in a singsong voice. "Just that you were a big breasted angel in a teenage girl's body and I was going to drag you down here by your hair and grace everyone with your infinite beauty~"

"Gee, that's all?" Asuka facepalmed, shoving Lili with her other free hand.

"So you finally got Asuka to come with you? Congratulations!" the woman exclaimed, clapping her hands merrily.

"Hee hee, I told you I would someday, Lulu." Lili boasted. "And tonight, I want something special. And I mean... SPECIAL."

The Black Mage (as was her stage name, given that she was also available for service at the club) snickered, running a hand through her black hair. "You don't say... so what do you have in mind?"

Lili leaned over the counter, making direct eye contact with Lulu.

"I want Sledge, Kapkan, Rook... and three more. In the Massage Room."

The Black Mage's eyes bulged with amazement. "W-wow. Quite a big order to fill. Who else do you want?"

"...Give us Montagne, Echo, and Jackal please."

"Mmmm... very nice taste, Miss Rochefort." Lulu chuckled seductively. "That's gonna cost you a pretty penny."

"I don't care." Lili exclaimed, folding her arms. "This is mine and Asuka's night! To make this night perfect...I'll spare no expense!"

Lili swiped her Exclusive Membership Card and, with a few minor formalities, the bill was paid. Now all that was left was... to go in and get started.

Lili turned to Asuka, grabbing her shoulders. "This is it. I won't go unless you go with me. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Asuka's mind was made up minutes ago. "...I'm not backing out. Let's go and do this thing."

With one last kiss for luck, Asuka and Lili headed to the changing room to acquire some new attire before heading for The Massage Room. Along the way, Asuka's eyes were treated to the numerous and extravagant events that transpired in this secret haven for sexual pleasure. Her eyes wandered in all directions, peering into the numerous rooms and sex dungeons the club had to offer with curiosity coursing through her like a drug. She saw wonderful, extraordinary, almost SCARY things in the rooms of The Glistening Lotus. She saw an amply curved succubus using her chest to its full extent to please a patron, while a catgirl with blue hair orally pleased him. She saw two women, one with platinum hair in a purple suit, one with a black ponytail in a black suit, with gigantic asses, using their abundant behinds in fascinating ways.

She got a glimpse of two sisters, two gorgeous blondes of Greek heritage; one with short hair and the other with a long ponytail, stacked on top of each other, kissing passionately and gripping each other's intertwined hands as two men plowed into them, one from behind for the sister on top and the other from below for the older, long-haired sibling.

Another room she passed by, one with a ceiling-to-floor window for the deviants that preferred to expose themselves to the world in their debauchery, saw a beautiful, incredibly curvaceous woman in a monochrome maid outfit and short black hair with a cute red ribbon in it, getting pressed against the glass, her huge melons-for-breasts pressed tight against the glass as a man dressed in a traditional Japanese yukata plowed into her from behind.

The sexy maid was in tears, but she had a huge, beautiful smile on her face, and Asuka and Lili could hear her cries of "MASTER! MASTER! YES! PLEASE, MASTER! MORE~!" through the glass.

Lili let off a long, low whistle.

"...whoa. So, that's mademoiselle Iroha...oh my gosh, Vanille wasn't kidding..." She uttered and Asuka rolled her eyes and tugged on Lili's hand.

"C'mon, you fiend, don't get distracted by the sexy maid, Ok? I...I...'ll...put on...a maid outfit for you one day..." Asuka blushed deeper the more she uttered that.

"What was that~?" Lili cooed, falling into step with her beloved.

"N-Nothing! N-Not now! C'mon, let's just go, woman! Hmph!"

After a little bit more bickering, Asuka and Lili entered the designated room, with elegant cursive and gold letters on the door.

Lili opened it and ushered Asuka inside, where they stepped into a little foyer with two doors; one led to the changing room, and the other into the massage room proper.

The two ladies could hear some chatter behind that door. No doubt their service gentlemen heard them come through the door. There was a whole myriad of international accents as the men chatted amongst themselves.

"Come, this way~ Ohhhh you're gonna love what I picked for us here!" Lili almost spun into the changing room with an exaggerated twirl, ballerina style.

Asuka rolled her eyes, albeit good-natured.

"What are we gonna put on, you kinky princess...?" Asuka asked a rhetorical question and yet the _grin_ on Lili's face spoke volumes.

A moment later (and plenty of playful groping and some kisses along the process of changing into their outfits) saw Asuka standing in front of the mirror, a beautiful, bashful look on her face as she gazed upon the vision of loveliness that stared back at her in the full-body mirror on the wall.

Lili was practically swooning where she stood to Asuka's side, her fingers laced on the Japanese girl's shoulder, while Asuka had her hands clasped in her lap, trying and failing miserably to cover her minimally-covered crotch.

The action had the effect of her forearms squishing her incredible Japanese boobs, making them stand out even more than they already did on a regular basis.

"Ooohhh Asuka...Asuka, oh my love, you look...haaaah, ohhh I could ravage you right where we stand~!" Lili gushed, feeling heat coiling within her loins, awkwardly crossing her thighs. She was seriously getting turned on by seeing how her girlfriend looked in the outfit that the two wore with small differences.

Black fishnet thigh-high stockings on her long, powerful legs and an absolutely minimalistic black micro-bikini that floss and cloth would shamefully call "floss and cloth". The micro-bikini was the same for both ladies, but with Lili, her outfit had pristine-white silk stockings and her swimsuit was also the same white.

The cloth covering the ladies' nipples were tiny and completely impractical oval shapes that exposed the pink of their areolas and the bottoms were cut incredibly low on the front. The ladies' well-trimmed landing strips of public hair were almost visible and worse (or better still), the cloth of the waistband actually reached their waists and became just a flimsy string in the crevasse of their asses.

"Is...is this _really_ me...? Oh my God..." Asuka almost moaned at what she saw looking back at her. Lili tenderly cupped her cheek and jaw and turned her face to look at her.

"You look like a _goddess,_ Asuka, mon amour~" And the two young women shared a sweet, tender kiss that visibly helped Asuka relax.

Then, the blonde of the duo reached out to grab two silk robes; jet-black with gold trim on the sleeves and belt for Asuka and white with red for Lili.

The two put the robes on each other and then, shared another gentle kiss before giving a firm nod to each other and stepping out of the changing room and into the massage room proper.

The two of them entered the room and Asuka's eyes widened when she got a good look at what she would soon be dealing with. The six men who Lili had generously paid for were definitely not lacking in ANY aspect of their anatomy. Their shirtless torsos rippled with muscle, pecs curving flawlessly, arms firm and powerful. Asuka wondered if they could even be gentle!

"Welcome back, Miss Lili." one of the men said with a slight bow, his accent implying he was of European heritage. Russian, perhaps?

"A pleasure to see you again, Kapkan." Lili said with an elegant bow. She looked over at the others with a bow as well. "Sledge, Rook."

"Who's the lass you got with ya?" the Scottish sounding one asked.

"The one I'm always talking about, of course~"

"H-Hi..." Asuka waved meekly, the red in her face impossible to hide. She looked over at one of the men, who appeared to be Japanese like her. He was... kind of cute. In fact, he was more than cute. He was smoking hot!

"I see you making goo goo eyes at Echo~" Lili snickered.

Asuka's race turned dark crimson. "S-So?! What the hell else are they here for?!"

"So, you guys ready to get started?" the one called Rook asked. He didn't want to admit it, but he was eager to feel Lili once again. Being a Frenchman like her, he had a certain fondness of her that he didn't share of other girls.

"Patient as always, eh Rook?" Lili teased. "Asuka, I've had a bit of experience with all these guys. They simply adore me~"

"Do they...umm… well... do they hurt?" Asuka asked meekly, playing with her thumbs.

"Only if you want them to~" Lili winked.

"We'll be gentle with you, if that's what you wish." Echo declared, giving a humble bow.

"Wow... th-thanks... tee hee~"

Lili could tell from Asuka's eager little giggles that she was starting to warm up a bit. Asuka herself was starting to feel a little better about things. There was something about the environment that was just... warm. It didn't feel the slightest bit unwelcoming, despite being a journey into the unknown for Asuka.

"If you ladies would get on the mats, we can begin." the one called Montagne beckoned, motioning to the two massage mats directly next to each other.

"Whew... this is it. I'm nervous! Ohh God I can't believe I'm doing this..." Asuka sighed.

"Relax, Asuka-chan. I've done this plenty of times. In a minute, you'll be already planning our second trip~" Lili said with a wink.

The two girls approached the massage mats, one with more eager movements than the other. Lili effortlessly discarded her robe and laid prone on the mat, positioning her face in the little hole provided. All six men started to feel the fires of arousal upon witnessing Lili's petite, milky white ass cheeks wiggling with anticipation.

"C'mon Asuka, get on that one!" Lili urged.

"Okay... hoo boy..."

Asuka's fingers fumbled with her robe and it fell off her shoulders, hitting the ground and freeing Asuka's voluptuous bikini bod for the men to admire. Their eyes hungrily scanned their new playmate, from her generous bosom exposed in the bikini top to her ample thighs and legs. Their eyes focused carefully on her backside when she laid down, capturing her round, white, toned ass cheeks from the curvature of her buns all the way to the cute little dimples that formed as they curved flawlessly at the bottom.

Lili was great and all, but this sexy Japanese was definitely a breath of fresh air packing a lot more meat than the petite French girl.

The two girls, comfortable in their respective beds, could only hold their breath in anticipation of what would soon commence.

Sledge, Kapkan and Rook approached Lili. Echo, Montagne and Jackal took Asuka. They surrounded their respective girls, shedding whatever clothing they had until they were in nothing but speedos that nearly failed to contain their massive bulges.

 _SQUIIIIRT!_

Asuka tensed up when she heard the bottle squirt, the liquid ooze, the squishing sounds of the men all lubing their hands up with the massage oil. Lili herself was a little anxious from her prone position. The fact that they couldn't see it made things very thrilling and mysterious.

"...O-Ooohhh...mmmm...~aahh..." As fortune would have it, Asuka was the first to break the momentary silence of the room. She felt three pairs of large, wonderfully calloused hands touching her body all at the same time.

One pair caressed and rubbed the cool substance on her fishnet stocking-clad feet, ankles, calves and clothed thighs.

The fishnet covering her legs was no obstacle, in fact, it added a lovely friction, and she even squealed slightly when the man on her legs, Jackal the Spaniard, tugged on the garter and then released it, the bad smacking playfully with the meat of Asuka's thigh.

 _"Maravillosas piernas, señorita~"_ The man cooed in a gruff, low voice, clearly praising Asuka's legs.

"A-Ah...I...don't know what you juuust-ohhh-said, Jackal-san...but...thank you...mmm..." Asuka replied in-between cute little moans as the now-warmer oil coated her skin further, with Montagne, the mountain of a Frenchman, gently rubbed the oil on her forearms, strong biceps and shoulders, running only the tips of his fingers along her spine, making a wonderful shudder go through Asuka's magnificent, curvaceous body.

Then, there was Echo, her fellow Japanese countryman, who cooed sweet nothings in Japanese for Asuka's ears only, confidently yet, again, gently rubbing the oil onto the skin of her sides and then, her incredible glutes.

Asuka couldn't help but let a sweet little moan escape from her lips as her countryman cupped her ass cheeks from the underside and rubbed up, then down, down to her outer and then, inner thighs, and then back up to her amazing, meaty Japanese buns.

"K-Kimochiii...my...my oshiri..." Asuka moaned unabashedly, her face ablaze with a hot blush that, from her position, only Lili could see.

Lili, meanwhile, was getting plenty of body worship of her own. Her three men were tending to her quite well: Sledge working on her feet and legs, Kapkan on her shoulders and back, and Rook working ever so intimately on her lower back and thighs.

"Mmmmm... haaaaah this is heaven~" Lili sighed, feeling more and more like a melting popsicle with each touch. Their big, meaty hands ironically felt like silk as they rubbed the warm, goopy liquid all over her skin and made her shimmer in the low dimmed lights.

"Mademoiselle Lili... your skin is so soft..." Rook whispered in her ear as his hands tenderly slid over her thighs. His fingers delicately danced across her skin, slowly working their way to her buttocks. His fingers went across her minimal ass meat and brought her cheeks tight together before letting them go and watching them snap back into place.

"Oooh~ I like what you just did, Rook mon cheri~" Lili cooed.

Kapkan was enjoying massaging her smooth, supple back, but the bikini top was providing the slightest of inconveniences for him. So, he decided to break the ice.

"Miss Lili, if I may...?"

"Absolutely, Kapkan sweetie. Remove whatever you wish~" Lili obliged.

Kapkan nodded to the others as he precisely slid a finger under her bikini top and undid the knot holding it up. The strings came undone and fell to each side, freeing the rest of Lili's back. Kapkan returned to his duties, his fingers roaming freely as if they were running through a grassy meadow

"Y-y-you c-can take mine off too if you- OOH!"

Asuka barely had time to get the words out before she felt her strings come undone and a draft rush to her now bare back.

Like yanking a tablecloth, the men snatched the freely hanging bikini tops from underneath them and cast them aside.

For a few minutes the men working on their backs stayed there, but it wasn't long until Kapkan snaked his hands down and started massaging her side boob.

"Ooooh happy hands~" Lili giggled.

Montagne followed suit, creeping his hands down and grabbing two heaping handfuls of Asuka's side boob. There was plenty to grab; her boobs were so big that the flesh bulges out omni-directionally as her chest pressed against the mat.

"H-hey!" Asuka whined, her face heating up with warmth.

"Relax, Asuka-chan. They know what they're doing." Lili reassured.

"If you say so... i-it does feel kinda good... mmm...nhhhgh~"

Asuka's complaints fell silent after a few seconds when she realized that Montagne definitely knew how to handle her tatas. With such powerful stimulation on her chest, glutes, legs... she could feel the warm arousal welling between her legs.

Minutes passed, and the hands on their skin had started to become monotonous. Asuka and Lili as well as the six men knew it was time to take it up a notch; it was soon time to give these girls what they paid for. It was just a question of who would ask first... luckily, the men did their job well.

"Miss Lili, Miss Asuka, if we may proceed..." Sledge politely asked.

Lili grinned and called out to Asuka. "Hey! You okay over there?"

"Y-yeah, you?"

"I'm ready to take things up a notch~"

"Oh boy... I was afraid you'd say that."

Lili gave a thumbs up, which was the green light they needed. They could feel the hands fumbling with their strings, desperately tugging to remove the fabric lodged between their cheeks. When it was finally free, the bikini bottoms slid downwards, the warm draft in the room kissing their bare backsides. Lili had a huge grin, and Asuka was blushing like crazy. There wasn't an article of clothing left on their bodies, save for their stockings.

This time, their hand movements became much more intense. They weren't just rubbing flesh now, they were kneading, squeezing, fondling every last inch of bare skin they could grab on their back halves. Asuka could feel her cheeks being squeezed, spread, bounced in all directions. Her side boob was pinched and rubbed, her thighs kneaded in a circular motion.

Lili was getting the same treatment, as the big meaty hands of Rook easily cupped her ass cheeks and jiggled them as much as the tiny, soft glutes would allow. Every inch of her legs were explored by Sledge and Kapkan was tracing the pattern of her side boob.

Both girls were moaning up a storm now as their slick, oily bodies glistened with the warm goop all over, their buns so shiny one could see their reflection in them. Their entire back halves were oily, from neck to toes.

And then... the request came.

"Please roll over."

 _ **~To Be Concluded~**_

 **jojoDO:** So we ended up tag teaming this chapter after all, but Mike was in charge of editing the document so it's TECHNICALLY still his chapter lol. Buuut anyways, don't get comfy because there's still one more part after this. Yeah, that's right! The lemony goodness has just started! WAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

 **Major Mikey:** Yup, after much, much, so~much nagging and bugging and hounding on both our parts, we finally sat our dumb asses down to write this thing as a tag team, and, well, the debauchery escalated quite quickly...along with the word count. LOL

So, just wait a wee~bit more, Ok folks~? Don't worry. The wait for the main event *will!* be worth it. :3

Seeya on the next part, main event and finale~! *O*

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **PS:** Also, a cyber-cookie goes to those that catch the references and cameos of other fighting game maidens~ Just 'cuz~! Cameos and references are so much fun~ :3


	3. Chapter 3

**03: Final**

Lili didn't seem to have any second thoughts as she flipped over quickly, giving the men the full view of her petite features. While she was lacking in the breast department compared to her busty counterpart, her milky white mounds had just the right size to fit perfectly in a pair of strong hands. Plus, her adorable rosy red nipples just added to the picture of beauty and elegance.

Between her legs lie the real treasure: her fresh, healthy young folds that led to the gateway of paradise within. While her womanhood had seen more action than most, it was still unmarred and looked to be able to please a man's organ for decades to come.

Asuka, meanwhile, was still battling the lingering traces of reluctance still present inside her. Only one person had seen her womanly treasure... the girl laying a few feet next to her. Only through a few words of encouragement by her and her alone would Asuka be able to roll over and let these men touch her there.

"C'mon Asuka, what are you waiting for?" Lili asked.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Asuka replied. "I'm just... taking a deep breath."

"Hey... it's going to be okay, alright? I know you're nervous, but believe me, you want this! You're going to feel the greatest pleasure of your life... and we're going to do it together, my love. I want to feel this with you, Asuka. So please... join me."

Asuka knew what rolling over meant: she was officially surrendering herself to these men. For Lili... ONLY for Lili... she would do this.

Lili's words gave her the boost she needed. With a deep breath, Asuka rolled over on her mat until she was flat on her back. Every inch of her flawless features were now on display for the hungry eyes of the six studs tending to them. Her abundant breasts, still perky with youth, curving flawlessly and displaying prominently, were a sight that had to be admired for a few minutes by the awestruck men. They scanned every inch of her chest, from her tight crevasse of cleavage to the round, moderately sized red nipples and erect nubs that sat in the middle of them.

The only sight more tantalizing were the pink folds between her legs, even younger and fresher than her French counterpart. Her virgin cavern was a lifetime of opportunity, to please any and all who had the honor of traversing inside it. These men were blessed to have the honor of being the first ones to take her pure entrance for a test drive.

Asuka felt a strange anxiety as she witnessed the men passing around the lotion, squirting it in their hands and lubing up thoroughly. She felt hot inside, but a nervous chill spread through her skin. She had gotten used to them touching her backside... but this? This was another step forward.

"You look so nervous, Asuka-chan~" Lili teased. "Relax, this is going to feel like HEAVEN. Their big meaty hands, rubbing slick oil all over my... OHH I CAN'T WAIT! Hurry up and get started, boys!"

"Yes, Miss Lili!" her three men eagerly replied, rubbing the goopy oil in their hands and approaching.

Asuka gulped as her three approached her, hands dripping with the viscous fluids they had doused them in. Her eyes clenched shut, and she prayed they didn't go too fast.

She felt the first pair of sticky hands immediately converge on her breasts and begin rubbing them in a circular motion, their slick hands sliding all over them effortlessly and providing a pleasurable warmth from the lack of friction. Every time the gaps of their fingers brushed over her nubs, her body shuddered like she had touched an electric fence.

Another pair of hands went to her abdomen and started going from sternum to waist, covering her torso entirely. The closer the hands crept to her pelvis, the more Asuka shivered with anxiety. She instinctively started clenching her pussy, still keeping her eyes closed as the third pair of hands went to her thighs and started going down. She could feel her legs now getting covered in oil, all the way to her feet. The large hands covered a lot of ground fast, going effortlessly from their thighs to her feet in the span of seconds. However, they soon stopped going low and stayed north, devoting their full attention to her thigh area.

"Unhhh... h-haahh... ahhh~" the moans squeaked out from the close proximity of hands near her intimate area. Dare she say she was a little eager to feel them touch her there?

Lili, meanwhile, was taking full advantage of the situation. Her moans had no sense of restraint to them as she indulged in the three pairs of hands working wet, goopy magic on her body.

"Oh yes! YES~! Ahhh you rub me so good! AHHH YESSS! Ohhhh harder~!"

Her breasts were fully encased in Rook's hands, just a tiny bit of boob fat bulging between his fingers from the way he rubbed and squeezed them. Sledge was in command of her abdomen, which was already doused by his large hands easily traveling across them.

Kapkan was taking a different approach to her legs and thighs. Instead of simply rubbing them, he had her left leg hoisted in the air, while his other hand worked magic up and down it from her calf to her thigh.

"Mmm... ahhh right there~"

Needless to say, Lili was getting into the swing of things much easier than Asuka was. Asuka was still tensed up, eyes shut, while Lili was having the time of her life. She had a hand on Rook and Sledge's crotch areas, gently teasing their packages with some tender rubbing. She could see them stiffening up, expanding the fabric of the speedo with each passing second of erection. Meanwhile, she extended her free leg and pressed her foot against Kapkan's crotch, then began sliding her foot up and down the thick, dick-shaped outline in his speedo. Her toes wiggled around the outline where his cock head was visible.

Kapkan, who was in perfect range, returned the favor appropriately.

"AhhhHHHHHH~!" Lili squealed upon feeling his hand slope down her raised leg and then send two fingers plummeting into her sticky, warm depths.

"Lili! Lili, are you okay-?!"

But when Asuka opened her eyes to check on Lili, she was captivated by what she saw. Lili had a smile of pure ecstasy on her face as Kapkan's fingers rooted around in her pussy, pushing forward and making her body shake with delight. Sledge and Rook had followed suit, with Rook's fingers dancing on her nipples, squeezing and pinching her nubs, and Sledge running both hands up and down her pelvis, right where her clit resided.

She looked beautiful like that... so beautiful that Asuka wondered if she herself would share that same beauty.

"...Hey guys?"

The three of them stopped massaging and looked down at Asuka; her eyes were wide open, a rush of crimson on her face. She pointed to Lili, who was still moaning up a storm from the stimulation at every angle.

"Can... you guys make me feel... like that?"

Echo, Jackal and Montagne looked over at Lili, then at each other, then back down to Asuka, their faces solemn. They said nothing, but gave a single firm nod of approval.

Echo motioned to Jackal to go one way, then Montagne another. Montagne went to her left side near her leg, Jackal went right in front of her with a straight shot at her entrance. Echo stayed right where he was, over Asuka's torso where she could look into his eyes.

Asuka whimpered as she looked down and saw Jackal spread her legs, but Echo quickly grabbed her chin and re-positioned her eyes back on his. He leaned down and gave her a soft, tender kiss to console her raging nerves. Asuka closed her eyes and moaned into his mouth as she felt her legs lift upwards and hands slide down her thighs.

"HNNH! AHHH! HAAAAA~! It's okay, Asuka!" Lili yelled between moans. "HNNH! I promise they'll make you feel better than you could ever imagine. OHHH GOD HARDER~!"

Asuka mewled when she felt Jackal's fingers rub her labia, very slowly in a circular motion. He kept one leg slightly up while Montagne lifted the other one and slid his fingers down towards the exposed bit of ass cheek poking out from the bottom. He slid a finger into the minimal ass crack exposed and gently rubbed up and down, going upwards and touching her womanhood from the bottom while Jackal rubbed the top half of her walls.

Echo kept his eyes on Asuka as he squeezed her boobs extremely tight together, making a massive black crevasse in between them. He leaned down and started kissing her cleavage, from the top all the way to where it ended. When he reached the end, he slid his tongue between her boobs and licked upwards until he reached the top again.

"Unnnh...~"

He went down to the left one and took the nipple into his mouth as Jackal and Montage suddenly lifted her legs as high as they could go. Asuka squealed, both from the suddenly feeling of Echo's mouth and her legs elevating. Her eyes shut tight once again when she felt not only two fingers go into her warm depths, but a single finger go down lower and slid smoothly into her OTHER hole.

"Oh my goooo-ohhhhhh~"

The three way pleasure commenced: Echo sucking her left nipple as he fondled her right breast, Jackal pumped two fingers into the innermost depths of her womanhood, and Montagne rubbed her ass as he used his other hand to finger her anus.

Lili was getting somewhat of a similar treatment: Rook had her left breast almost completely in his mouth, nipple and all, while his other hand fondled her right breast. He sharply, but gently twisted her right nipple with his thumb and forefinger.

Kapkan and Sledge had Lili's legs so far back that they were actually resting on the back of Rook's neck. Kapkan was jackhammering her pussy with his two fingers, the room echoing with the repeated squishing sound of her dripping wet cave being plunged. Sledge had leaned in close, tongue protruding, and wriggled on her anus. The tingling sensation shot straight up to Lili's cave and had her oozing precum.

"UHHHHHHHN~ Ohhhhhh yessss~! H-Haaaaaaah~ This is HEA-VEN~!" Lili cried. "AHHHH keep doing that... YESSSSS~"

The sensations Asuka was feeling were so powerful, tears were leaking from her eyes. For someone who had only been intimate with Lili, the powerful feeling of three men tending to her was almost overwhelming. Her mouth hung open, her pants loud whimpers.

"Huuuuhn...huuuuuh...huhhh! Huhhhhhn! Hoooh! Hooooooh!"

Echo leaned up and kissed her on the cheek. "Shhhhh...~"

Lili tried to hold it in with every muscle; there was nothing she wanted more than for Asuka to unleash her essence and the two of them cum together in perfect harmony. But damn, it was getting hard! Sledge, Kapkan and Rook were doing their job as perfectly as ever... Lili could only pray that Asuka was feeling the same way she was.

"Nnnngh! Hnnnnh~ A-Asuka-chan... hahhhh... how are you... feeeeeeeling!" she managed to utter.

Asuka's response couldn't have been more heavenly.

"Nnnnghaaaaaahhhhh... s-soooo... g-gooood~"

Asuka's eyes were rolled back as Echo stuffed his mouth with as much breast as it could hold, Jackal quickened his pace inside her with his fingers, and Montagne licked the outer rims of her asshole while shoving his forefinger rapidly inside it. Her juices were trickling down her walls, more sloshing out with each ramming of fingers inside her orifices. Her walls were clenching tight around Jackal's fingers, her body quivering as that same explosive feeling from her time with Lili was begging to be unleashed once again.

"Oh god I can't hold it...! NGAAAAAH! Ohhh god, Asuka~!" Lili cried out. "I'm so happy you're feeling this pleasure with me... ahhh~! Just hearing you say that makes me... OHHH!"

"AHHH~ AHHH~! HNNNGHAAAAH~ I... feel... the same way~!" Asuka whimpered. "OH GOD Lili it's about to happen...!"

Asuka's body arched upwards, her pussy retracted hard and then pulsed forward, producing a large stream of love juices that propelled with each contraction. Every time Asuka felt the hot liquids shoot out of her, her scream intensified.

"AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hearing Asuka's screams of ecstasy made Lili's pussy open wide and begin spilling out with her own explosive release. The two girls sang in harmony together, filling the room with their blissful screams as their pussies throbbed and spilled out all over their respective massage mats.

"UHHHHN! AHHHH ASUKA I LOVE YOU~!"

"HNNNNNNNNGH! AHHHHHHH I LOVE YOU TOO! THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME FEEL THIS WITH YOU~!"

It took a minute or two before their orgasms finally died down, shutting down their bodies until they lay limp, their voices naught but a mumble by the end.

"Unngh...huhhh...I...l-love… you..." Asuka muttered, panting with each word she choked out.

The men took a step back, allowing for the girls to take a breath and regain themselves. Each one of them was beaming, taking silent pride in their work. And each one of them was feeling the same excitement inside them, as they knew what was coming next.

~o~

The ladies lay there on the massage mats, having had their gentlemen satisfy them with their incredibly talented mouths and hands. Lili was almost glowing with bliss and her eyes twinkled and her smile widened even more as she turned to look at a panting, sweating and glistening Asuka. The blonde panted and moaned softly, entranced by seeing her beloved in such a state.

However, seeing her with studs' hands and lips all over her and her every hole was one thing. Seeing what she wished oh so badly to come next was another.

"Asuka…mmm…haaah, oh Asuka, Asuka-chan…darling…are you ready~?" Lili cooed to her girlfriend and the Japanese girl mumbled something incoherent and then her eyes gently fluttered open, gazing at Lili with eyes that made the Frenchwoman's pussy get even hotter and wetter. The eyes of Asuka…there was wonder, satisfaction, and heat. So much heat in Asuka's gaze.

The brunette breathed "M-Motto…more…show me…show me more~"

A tear of joy sprung forth and slid down Lili's cheek. Her dream was about to come true. Lili raised herself on her elbows and gave each of their boytoys a look. She looked to her fellow countrymen Rook and Montagne, the Scottish mountain of a man Sledge, the Russian hunter, Kapkan. The tech-savvy and spiky-haired Echo and the sharp-eyed Spaniard, Jackal. She gave them a nod and licked her lips in the most sensual way imaginable.

The six men nodded and quickly shed their speedos to put their incredible international packages on full display. Lili gave Asuka a grin and giggled a bit at the funny way that the brunette's eyes went wide as saucers.

"S-Sugoi…" Asuka breathed and heat went straight down to her loins. Her heiress girlfriend got off her mat and moved over to Asuka's, helping her sit on her knees. "L-Lili?"

"Everyone, I have an idea~ An idea…" Lili cooed and grabbed two big handfuls of Asuka's incredible Japanese tits, giving the uber-abundant flesh a good squeeze and a pull on a hard nipple, making the busty Japanese let off a sweet moan. "Boys, gather 'round, come one, come all~!" Lili chirped and the gentlemen formed a six-man semi-circle around the kneeling Asuka and Lili.

"L-Lili, what are you-ooohhh~!" Asuka questioned but was then presented to Sledge's throbbing Scotsman-meat, big, warm, alive. The Japanese girl's mouth watered. She had no idea what she was really going to do, but she soon let her natural womanly instincts guide her actions along with Lili, who guided Asuka's chest onto Sledge's cock, and the big man let off a deep moan with a gasp at the end when those heavenly Japanese oppai fully engulfed his penis.

Then, Sledge began to slowly, almost unconsciously hump Asuka's boobs as Lili guided her girlfriend to move those tits up and down on that Scottish cock, lathering the meaty pole in the oil that coated Asuka's tits.

Asuka moaned softly and looked at Sledge's cock almost like in a trance as it emerged and disappeared, disappeared and emerged from her uber-abundant cleavage. Then, Asuka almost swooned when she saw Lili lean in from her side, trusting Asuka to keep moving her boobs, and then the Frenchwoman moved and kept her sweet, addictive lips nice and securely wrapped around Sledge's cockhead to give him a blowjob while Asuka kept up with her titty wank of him, the two gorgeous young women working like the tag team they truly were, now more than ever.

"Ahhh…mmmhaaah…oh good God, ladies…aahh…Lady Lily, Lady Asuka…gonna…!" Sledge breathed and gave warning like the gentleman he was as the "hammer" that gave him his nickname got even harder and almost began to pulse with pre-cum.

Lili popped the cockhead out of her mouth and gave a beautiful, lewd smile to Sledge while Asuka continued her paizuri.

"Oh yes~ Yeeess, let it all~out, monsieur Sledge~! Asuka, don't worry. I'll take this one~!" Thus, Lili's lips went back to Sledge's cock as it began to swell and pulse harder, clearly showing the man was at the very brink.

And just a few seconds later, Sledge let off a deep, guttural groan and a sigh of relief and satisfaction as he finally blew his load all into Lili's mouth while Asuka slowed down her boobs' movement on him, looking on in awe and wonder as her girlfriend elegantly took Sledge's ejaculation in her mouth and swallowed, even brushing some hair behind her ear and glancing at Asuka with a smile around the man-meat, moaning sweetly as she swallowed Sledge's man-juice as it sprung forth from his cock.

"W-Whoa…oh damn…" Asuka uttered mostly to herself.

After Lili was done "quenching her thirst" for man, the process of paizuri with blowjob repeated itself on the following gentlemen, (With Asuka going "Oh my God!" upon seeing the mighty size and girth of Montagne, as he was _the_ biggest of the whole group, fitting his nickname) yet this time around, while Montagne and Rook were treated to the same tactic as Sledge, Kapkan's Russian penis was mostly in Lili's mouth, but after breathing out an expletive in his native tongue and then switching to English for a warning of his incoming orgasm, Lili popped his cockhead out of her mouth and shared a look with Asuka, who gave a firm nod amidst her titty wank of Kapkan.

"I'll…take this one…mmmmm~!" And thus, Asuka ushered Lili to the side and the blonde leisurely jerked off Echo and Jackal, smiling away and the three looking on as Asuka steeled her resolve and wrapped her lips around the head of the Russian man-meat in her cleavage and sucked, hard, her cheeks drawn inwards like she had a popsicle in her mouth.

"K-Khoroshooooo!" Kapkan gasped and groaned, caressing Asuka's hair, threading his fingers through her short, silky brown locks as he came, ejaculating in a wide-eyed Asuka's mouth. The Japanese girl marveled at the flavor, texture and warm stickiness of the sperm flooding her mouth and some of the semen leaked from the corner of her mouth, her cheeks puffed out by the amount. Asuka had gotten so mesmerized just now that she forgot to swallow.

Jackal, Echo and Lili shared a little, good-natured chuckle at Asuka's "blowjob rookie" mistake.

"It's Ok, Asuka-chan~ Don't worry. Nobody gets it right the first time, not even me~" Lili reassured her girlfriend and Asuka pouted after swallowing Kapkan's load, giving his cockhead a little kiss afterwards.

Jackal was next, and he too finished in Asuka's mouth, yet this time, the paizuri was done by both Asuka _and_ Lili; an international titty wank tag-team. Asuka's incredible oppai mashed beautifully against the Spanish cock on one side and Lili's petite yet beautiful handfuls of boob on the other.

" _Oh Dios mío…siiii…haaah, señoritas…¡oh por Dios, increíble…!"_ Jackal groaned, breathed and moaned, stroking the ladies' silky heads of hair while they stroked his cock with their chests even as he finally burst and sent his cum straight down Asuka's throat and down to her eager, hungry tummy.

Then, Echo was the last man "standing", the rest of their gentlemen getting their quick second wind for round two. Asuka kissed Lili and cooed against her lips "I got this" and with a giggle from the blonde, Lili backed off and let the other five men pass her around to cuddle and grope here and there as the blonde was eager to see the all-Japanese action about to take place, see how fast of a learner Asuka was.

"Asuka-san, a pleasure~ Thank you" Echo breathed in his fellow Japanese' face after a sweet, gentle kiss with her. Asuka moaned softly when Echo's hands gave her boobs a gentle squeeze and a little tug on the diamond-hard nubs on the peaks.

"Ahhh~ Mmhmm…a little…Nippon pride, no~? Let me take care of you now~" Asuka purred and got back on her knees and quickly wrapped her amazing, youthful tits around her man's meat, moving her boobs up and down and rubbing them back and forth, completely, wonderfully smothering Echo's throbbing penis and she purposefully left the upper end of the shaft and head exposed to the warm air of the dimly-lit room as she dipped her head down and put Echo's penis in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down at a leisurely pace, giving her first true blowjob plus paizuri "combo", all by herself, no guidance nor assistance from Lili.

"O-Oh wow…oh merde that's so hot! Yeeesss…oh Asuka-chan…~!" Lili cooed in-between kisses with her men as she looked on at her girlfriend, her gorgeous, Japanese sex goddess of a girlfriend servicing her fellow countryman with such eager, skilled gusto, sucking him off while worshipping his cock with her tits at the same time. It was a breath-takingly lewd display and Lili couldn't get enough.

Eventually, however, all awesome things must come to an end and every man can only have so much stamina at one time. Eventually, Echo began to hump Asuka's face to meet her up-and-down bobbing motions and the girl had no choice but to let go of her boobs to grab Echo by the ass with both hands and slap and squeeze his lower cheeks as full encouragement for him to ravage her face, the girl deep-throating him with each frantic hump.

"Asuka-san…Asuka-san…can't…take it…anymore! C-Cumming! I-IKUUUUU!" Echo groaned and moaned and, with a strangled yell, he finally came, pulling Asuka's face completely into his crotch, his balls smacking her on the chin and then sending their contents straight down her throat and all the way to her man-hungry, greedy tummy.

After it was over, Lili quickly swooped over to her beloved and peppered her face with kisses and hugged her tight, uttering sweet nothings and proud praise in French, ending on a deep kiss on the lips, their men looking on at this heartwarming display of two sleek, glistening maidens in love and heat, one showing her praise and gratitude to the other's eager and loving will to learn and indulge in sexual exploration.

"Ohhh Asuka-chan, oh my God~ You were incredible…ohhh I'm wet beyond belief now~! Asuka-chan, Asuka-chan, mon amour, you know what comes next, yes~?" Lili cooed in Asuka's face, their lips still brushing even as she spoke. A hand squeezed Asuka's shoulder and the other moved down South to cup and gently fondle the pussy that was leaking nonstop with her womanly essence.

"You feel empty~ down here, don't you? You feel the ache, the need to have something biiiig and thiiick make you feel full down here, yes~?" Lili cooed and Asuka moaned sweetly in response, both at her girlfriend's passionate and honey-coated words and the fingers touching her inner walls and making "come hither" motions inside her.

Asuka trembled, a pleasant shudder going through her hot, curvaceous body. She nodded and kissed Lili deep, passionately.

"I…I…mmm…aahhh…haaah…hoooh yes…yes…hai! I need it…I need cock down there…oh Lili…~!" Asuka moaned. She was beyond ready now. Not a single shade of doubt remained in her. Lili had given her the strength, support and knowledge.

~o~

Lili and Asuka shared another sweet smile via an even sweeter, tongue-laden kiss while their eyes gazed with want, heat and lust at their paramours during their smooch, with Asuka sitting with her legs open and bent at the knees, a most unlady-like pose.

The two young women reveled in the way that their lewd display of lesbian affection got their gentlemen's dicks all springing back to life, utterly aroused by the sight of loveliness.

Then, Asuka broke the kiss to moan sweetly when Lili reached a hand down to cup her pussy and fondle her a bit, along with using her other hand to reach around and grope a heaving, jiggling tit while she used her index and middle fingers to spread Asuka's labia open, revealing to their gentlemen the hot, wet, pink treasure within.

"Ok, boys~ She is as ready as she'll ever be. Asuka-chan, darling, you want to choose?" Lili cooed for all to hear, kissing Asuka on a blushing cheek.

Asuka gasped and moaned sweetly at Lili's skillful groping and fondling. Then, she licked her lips and gave a lewd smile to..."Montagne-san...please, give it to me, _the_ biggest of all...please step up, Mountain-san~" Asuka purred.

"Oui, mademoiselle Asuka!" Replied the biggest man of the entourage, his slightly raspy voice laden with eagerness and lust as it was with his thick French accent.

Then, Lili's fellow countryman eagerly stepped up and gently rubbed Asuka's legs, those beautiful, long, powerful legs encased in the fine black fishnet stockings she could almost swear were like a second skin by now.

"Merci, mademoiselle Asuka~" The big man purred and leaned in to share a sweet, gentle yet passionate kiss wth Asuka while Lili held her girlfriend from the side, getting the best seat in the house to see her beloved become a woman.

Asuka moaned into her kiss with Montagne and her eyes widened and a beautiful cry of surprise and bliss slipped from her parted mouth as the man wasted no time and slowly but surely, slow and steady, penetrated that slick, hot, wonderfully tight Japanese pussy with his thick rod of raw French man-meat.

A string of French words of praise and admiration and wonder came from Montagne as his cock disappeared inside Asuka, inch after inch after thick inch, with Lili almost swooning as she looked down at their united crotches.

"Ahhhh...haaaah...su-sugoooiii...so...so fucking _big...!_ Oh my God...!" Asuka gasped and moaned, her stocking-clad legs opening a bit wider, half-consciously, half on womanly instinct.

Lili cooed sweet nothings in her native tongue into Asuka's ear as she witnessed the hilt of Montagne's cock bump against her girlfriend's clit, showing that he had buried himself completely inside her.

"Oui...ouiii...that's it, that's my beloved Asuka-chan~ He's aaaallll the way inside you...incredible, isn't it? To be filled to capacity, stretched niiice and wide by a big man...ohhh there's no feeling like it," Lili cooed and described in Asuka's ear, her voice and lewd words making Asuka clench up and clamp down on Montagne's penis with her slick and hot vaginal walls, getting in the process a deep, guttural groan from the Frenchman in question.

"Mademoiiiiselle Asuka...ohhhh...haaah it's...you're...!" The big man growled and some of the men behind the trio had some impressed looks on their flawless, handsome faces, along with a grin here and there.

Neither paramour was used to often seeing their big friend _this_ overwhelmed by a pussy.

"Monnnntagne-san...please...move...aaahhh...move for me...~ C'mon...make love to me...!" Asuka wrapped her arms around Montagne's shoulders and cooed in his ear, draping her thighs over his to have him kneel between her legs and she even rocked her hips to encourage him even further.

"O-Oooui...oui Mademoiselle Asuka~!" And move, the big man did. He kissed Asuka deep and with tongue as he held her steady via his hands on her wonderful, wide, womanly hips and began to move, beginning to slide back and forth into Asuka, guiding her by the hips to pull her almost all the way off of him before driving her back onto him, his cock disappearing again into her.

The Japanese and French moaned deep and spit bridged their mouths as they parted for air and looked each other in the eye as Montagne set up a steady pace with slightly slow but strong pumps that had Asuka's booty meat jiggling with each impact against Montagne's thighs.

And as she looked on at her girlfriend becoming a woman, Lili too craved for some cock, some man-meat from her own homeland, at that.

So, the heiress turned to their paramour standing at attention and gave bedroom eyes to Rook along with a "come hither" index finger motion.

The younger Frenchman with a perfect English accent because of a tutor he had growing up smiled wide and eagerly stepped up over to Lili to give her a deep kiss of gratitude and she guided him onto his back before straddling his lap and using her velvety, slick, long and slender fingers to guide Rook's cock into her pussy, giving off a beautiful cry of delight upon impaling herself on his throbbing erection.

Lili smiled and moaned loud and unabashedly as she picked up a fast, most enthusiastic pace, bouncing up and down on Rook, her silky-clad thighs gliding against Rook's hips and upper thighs as she rode him like a French Cowgirl, sometimes stopping her bouncing and impalement to rock her hips back and forth.

"Ouuiiii! Oui, yes! Ahhhh, ohhh hohhh yes, monsieur Rook! Mmm! Oh yes, haaah, you missed me, didn't you, cherri~?" She cooed and moaned.

Rook smiled and blushed just a bit, keeping Lili nice and steady on him via his hands on her exposed upper thighs.

"Ahhh...haah...oh God...mmm! Mmhmm! Oh yeah, mademoiselle Lili! It's...been like...a full week without yooouuu here...aaahhh...no other ladies...compare to you~!" Rook replied, his youthful voice and heartwarming words making Lili smile beautifully and lean down to share her smile with Rook via a deep, passionate kiss while she moved her hips and bounced her petite yet gorgeous French ass on his cock, her own lower cheeks jiggling and loud, lewd, slapping sounds echoing in the room from her ass colliding with Rook's thighs.

And while Lili continued to ride Rook, Asuka was almost speechless in terms of coherent speech, as all that came from her lips was a string of moans, sighs, whimpers and cries of pleasure as Montagne now rammed into her harder, this time gripping two handfuls of Asuka's ass, bouncing her up and down in his lap.

"Ahhh...mmmmm...ooohhh...hoooh...oh mademoiselle...Asuka...going to...ohhh your pussy's...about to make meee...!" Montagne almost growled in Asuka's face, and Asuka only bounced and collided harder and faster against her Frenchman, her pussy walls squeezing and massaging Montagne's cock within her, almost as if to respond without words.

The Japanese girl, now a _woman_ , licked her lips and struggled to get back to the ability of coherent speech.

"Ahhh...aaahhhh~AHHH! Ohhhh! Oooh Montagne-saaan...yes...yes! H-Haaaaiiii! Me too! C'mon...it's Ok...it's Ok! Inside! Bust inside meeee! I-I-IIIIKUUUU!" Asuka moaned and cried out when her approval only made Montagne pound into her faster, her ass almost going numb from the sheer grip he had on her booty meat.

"Mademoiselle...Asukaaaaa~!" The big Frenchman groaned and let off a deep, guttural groan and he held onto Asuka's ass almost for dear life and so did Asuka, wrapping her arms tight around his immense, broad shoulders, her tits mashed against his chest as the two came together and Montagne release a short yet massive load of spunk into her innermost vaginal depths, splattering her insides, coating her hot-pink insides in a sticky off-white.

And as for Lili and her own Frenchman, the two were basically going at it like rabbits, with Lili bouncing hard and fast on Rook's cock, and Rook hanging onto her hips almost for dear life.

"Aaaahhh...aaahhh...oh God...mon Dieus...! M-Mademoiselle Liliiii! You're...too...amazing...! C-Cummingggg!" He gave due warning and Lili didn't really get a chance to give her own approval, but she had no complaints anyway, only crying out beautifully as Rook thrust his hips upwards and impaled Lili one last time before the two took off into orgasm together, Lili throwing her head back, her long blonde tresses almost whipping her in the face with the motion as a scream of release tore from her throat upon feeling Rook bust a nut inside her and splattering her insides with his youthful spunk.

"W-Whoooaah...h-haaah...ohhh my God...that's...incredible...~!" Asuka moaned and her eyes were hazy and half-lidded as she saw that glorious orgasm for her girlfriend and Rook, sighing and crying out beautifully as the next man in line, the Spaniard, Jackal swooped in and maneuvered Asuka's hot, slick body into his lap, sitting down in the Lotus pose, cradling Asuka back-to-front in his lap, his stubbled chin tickling her shoulder. "A-Aaahhh...ohhhh Jackal-saaaan...! Mmmmm!" The Japanese brunette cooed her approval and she draped her thighs over Jackal's crossed legs and let him bounce her up and down on his impressive cock, keeping her steady via an arm wrapped around her navel and a hand on one of her amazing Japanese boobs.

The man behind her cooed sweet nothings in Spanish as he penetrated Asuka, the two groaning and moaning deep as his balls smacked Asuka's aching clit with his every thrust.

Meanwhile, Lili looked on at her girlfriend taking that Hispanic meat in her Japanese cunt with a big smile and a hotly-blushing face.

"Ohhh Asuka-chan...Asuka-chaaaan! My love, aaahhh...here...look at meee-aaaahhh~!" Lili called out to her girlfriend, and the brunette shook her head and blinked several times to look at Lili properly, and her pussy clamped down on Jackal's penis inside her as she saw her beautiful, elegant, high-class girlfriend...being taken from behind like a bitch in heat; face down, ass up, taking the Scottish cock of Sledge in _the_ most submissive form of Doggy Style right in front of her.

"Aaaahhh...AAH~AAAHHHthat's nice! Ooouuuu! Oh monsieur Sleeedge! Mmmm! Mmhmm!" Lili cried and moaned and looked Asuka in the eye (wide, mesmerized eyes at that) as she submitted all her will to Sledge, letting him work his magic with that bitch-breaker dong of his and just, well, _hammer_ away at her pussy.

"Ohhhh my God...oh wow...w-whoa...Pri-Princess...you're...you're just a little...rich little whore deep down, aren't you~?!" Asuka couldn't help herself. It wasn't often that she saw Lili diminished like this.

Lili's tongue lolled out of her mouth her smile only got bigger, more lewd.

"Ohhh...you're...not aaa-aahhh-ny better than me...you...took the first, biggest cock, Asuka-chaa-aaaahhh!-n! You're...a slut...I'm a slut...aahhh...we're _both_ sluts~! Haahaa!" Lili moaned and cried out.

Asuka's pussy tightened at this amazing, dirty, lewd talk, both from herself and Lili, and Jackal thrust harder into her, making her bounce faster and harder. Both Lili and Sledge marveled upon seeing those Japanese tits of Asuka's bounce and jiggle wildly, which only drove the big Scotsman to plow into Lili even harder.

"Aaaahhh...ohhh God...oh God, mon Dieus...! Monsieur Sleeedge...!" "Ohhh...hooohhhh...oh Jackal-san...yes! Yessss!" The two young women in love and heat cried out together.

 _"S-Señorita...señorita Asuka...! M-Me vengo...me voy...me voy a correr...!"_ Jackal gave warning of his impending orgasm, nibbling on Asuka's earlobe and gripping both of her boobs with his hands almost like they were life preservers. Asuka had no idea what he just said, really, but her body knew the signs, if his cock getting even harder and swelling inside her was any indication.

"Lady Lili...lass...gonna blow...!" Sledge called out to his own lady, plowing into her almost in desperation, reaching out and grabbing her forearms and pulling her torso upwards, using her forearms as handle bars.

"Yesssss! Ouiiiii!" "H-HAAAIIII!" "C-Cummingggg!" The foursome called out and Asuka and Lili had to break eye contact to throw their heads back, eyes shut tightly, as they all came together and Jackal squeezed Asuka's tits hard and unloaded all the remaining semen in his balls into the Japanese pussy, his heavy testicles almost smashing Asuka in the clit with wonderful impact.

Meanwhile, Sledge's pelvis and Lili's ass looked like they were almost glued together and semen and womanly essence splattered on their united crotches as the mountain of a Scotsman slammed into Lili and gave her a massive creampie that had Lili going limp against Sledge, trusting him to not let go of her forearms lest she faceplant the mat below her.

Then, half-conscious, Asuka found herself with Japanese words of admiration and love whispered in her ear as Echo slid below her, and Asuka realized their men had moved her into a new position alongside Lili, who was now stacked on top of her girlfriend.

"Ladies...we have something special for you~" cooed the Russian of the group, as Kapkan picked up an object that had the two women's attention right away.

Asuka and Lili's eyes widened and then, lewd smiles curled their lips.

"YES!" The two chorused and then, moaned beautifully as Kapkan and Echo, one behind Lili and the other under Asuka guided the two heads of the hotrod-red dildo into their pussies, with both ladies moaning sweetly in each other's faces as their men connected the two via the double-ended toy.

And then, Asuka and Lili embraced each other tightly and moaned and whined with wonderful pain-pleasure as Kapkan and Echo slow but steady guided their throbbing erections, harder than earlier on in the evening, and inserted them past the star-shaped rings of muscles that formed Asuka and Lili's ass holes.

"Aaaahhhh...aaahh Goddd...oh my God...my...my oshiriiii!" "Ohhh we're...connected...! Yes! Ah _fuck_ it feels so goooood~! Ouuuiii!" Both ladies cried out in each other's faces only to share a moan and tongue-laden kiss as their men began to move, working in amazing, wonderful international sync to make love to the ladies' bums while the dildo stirred up their pussies with each penetration into their backdoors.

The two women wrapped their arms around each other, a hand on Lili's ass and in return, one smaller hand groping a jiggling Japanese tit, Asuka and Lili groping and fondling each other as they let Echo and Kapkan use their unmarred, perfect asses to their hearts' content.

"Oooohhhh...mmmmhaaah...oh God...oh Lili...this is...this is aw~mmm!-some! Oh I love you, you crazy, crazy Princess~!"

"And I...Iiiii...love you Asuka-chan...j'taime Asuka-chaaan! Oh I love you _so_ much! Thank you...for...aaahhh...fooo-oohhh-r agreeing to this...this...this is a dream come trueee~!"

Asuka and Lili kissed once again, a quick kiss and then took a hand of each other, intertwining their fingers while still clinging onto each other almost for dear life as the penetrations from Echo and Kapkan, and the dildo wiggling about inside their pussies, had them on the very brink.

"A-Aaahhh-suka-san...Asuka-saaannn!" "K-Khoroshooo...Miss Lili...!" Echo and Kapkan groaned and moaned deep, thrusting into their lady's asshole with renewed vigor, plowing their back doors faster, harder, their bodies communicating better than their voices.

"Ahh! Ahhh! Oh Echo-san!" "Monsieur Kapkannnnn! YES! Together, together! Go, go, goooo~!"

And thus, with one well-coordinated, simultaneous thrust into their lady's backdoors, Echo and Kapkan called out their orgasms in their respective native languages and just flooded Asuka and Lili's assholes in their man-cream, giving Asuka her first-ever anal creampie and Lili just another of many that she had had before at the same time that the dildo that connected them at the pussy was almost flung to the other end of the room by the sheer _force_ of the ladies' own squirting and contracting pussies, the two screaming their throats hoarse with heat and mind-numbing pleasure, making an absolute mess of each other's (and Echo and Kapkan's) crotches.

And after that glorious orgasm...Asuka and Lili passed out cold with beautiful, blissful, satisfied smiles on their faces.

~o~

Lili was effectively paralyzed on top of Asuka, her head buried in her bosom, arms hanging limp around her. Asuka wasn't moving either, the powerful aftershock of the events making her fatigued. All she could manage was to lift her arms just enough to enclose them around Lili in a warm embrace.

"A...su...ka...chan~" Lili mumbled, her eyes nearly shut.

"Hmmm...?"

"I'm...so happy... we did this...together..."

"Unnh...me t-too... hmmmgh... I'm beat..." Asuka muttered.

"I love you with all my heart, my Asuka-chan. From now on, I will only share this happiness with you. Just you..."

"Huhhhn... uggggh... I love you, Lili..."

The two girls fell asleep like that, their only course of action to rest and recover for the next time they would come to the Glistening Lotus and share in this bliss once again. Though Asuka would gripe and moan about it, in the end... she would always come through and say yes. Deep down, she wanted it just as badly.

In fact, Lili already had a membership card with her name on it.

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey:** Welp...so...this time, the work effort was more 50/50 this time. 8D Jojo-san here wrote the first half and I solo'd the rest, with great encouragement from Jojo-san's awesome live commentary. Thanks, by the way~ :3

In a way, it's sad to see this tale end. U.U

But also, it's a huge weight off my shoulders. LOL Let's...not do this again soon, Ok Jojo-san? ;P

 **jojoDO** : Awww you think my commentary is awesome? Awwww shucks ^o^

Yeah, I agree, it's a bittersweet feeling. I only hope we did this awesome concept justice, since this is the conclusion and all. I can tell ol' Mikey was ready to be done with this though LOL.

 **Major Mikey:** You bet I was, brother. You bet I was~ ;P

 **jojoDO:** Yeah, I reckon I'll go back to flying solo after this, at least until another awesome idea arises that I simply can't tackle alone. (Dodges a boot to the head from Mikey)

 **Major Mikey:** Hmph! (Reaches for another boot) Yes, you do that. Still...thanks, Jojo-san, for the opportunity. :3

And thank YOU guys and girls and beautiful perverts~

Thanks for sticking around for the finale~ Sorry it took so. Friggin'. LONG. OTL

 **jojoDo:** Welp, that's it for this little adventure. Reviews are encouraged and appreciated. See ya!

 **Major Mikey:** Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
